


Deal with Happiness

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bartsugsy - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, M/M, Minor mentions of Aaron's scars, Should be Bartsuggle now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert asks Adam to give him a lift so he can get his car back from the barn. Vic watches over Aaron in the hospital.A bit of Bartsugsy stuff. Or Bartsuggle as it should now be.





	

Aaron had drifted off to sleep again. Vic looked across to her brother who was watching his fiancé with a smile,

“It’s a good look on you, you know?” she whispered across to him. He raised his eyebrows so she clarified, “Love. Happiness.”

Robert beamed back at her and Adam chuckled, “Only you two could make getting here so dramatic though.”

Vic snorted and then wrinkled her nose, “What did actually happen to the nice romantic picnic?”

Robert shook his head, not quite sure where to start but then he had a thought, “Adam, you couldn’t do me a favour, could you?”

Adam frowned, “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Robert said, “Vic’s just reminded me; I left my car and all the stuff at the barn. Could you give us a lift?”

“Yeah, sure,” Adam nodded, “When you thinking of?”

Robert glanced back to Aaron. “I’ll stay with him,” Vic said softly, “You could go now.”

…

“Wow, you brought a lot of food,” Adam stated as he surveyed the untouched picnic laid out in front of him. 

Robert shrugged, “You know how Aaron can eat.”

Adam laughed, “True.”

“All Vic’s hard work went to waste though,” Robert sighed as he starting gathering everything up. Adam followed suit. 

“I have to ask, mate,” Adam said, stopping for a moment and gesturing around, “Why a drafty, old barn? Which kinda stinks.”

Robert rolled his eyes but then realising what the answer to that question would reveal, he ducked his head slightly, “It’s where we used to meet, ok?”

Adam narrowed his eyes before he realised what Robert meant, “You used to meet up for barn sex? Mate!”

“Shut-up!”

“Oh Aaron isn’t going to hear the end of this one,” Adam laughed, “Mind you, I shouldn’t be surprised considering you’ve done it in the drafty portacabin.”

Robert raised his brows and then smirked, “You’re just jealous.”

Adam looked at him and then smirked himself, “Yeah if you think you’re the only ones-“

“Stop! That’s my sister you are talking about,” Robert halted him with a pointed look.

Adam laughed, “Fair enough.” He continued to collect up items and then shook his head, “I still can’t believe I didn’t know, you know? You two were going at it all that time.”

Robert didn’t respond. In fact, he’d stopped moving; staring into the middle distance, over a half-folded table cloth.

“Rob?” Adam said. Still no response, “Robert?”

This time Robert looked over, “Huh?”

Adam knew immediately something was wrong; it looked like the colour had completely drained from the older man’s face, “Robert, mate? What’s up?”

Robert shook himself. “Nothing,” he said, trying to appear fine but failing when tears escaped his eyes. 

“Robert?” Adam pushed gently, taking a step closer.

Robert tried to rub the tears away from his eyes but then he furiously gave up all pretences and turned to sit heavily down on one of the bales of hay, head in hands.

Adam sighed, walked over and took the spot beside him. He rubbed a hand down Robert’s back and then pulled him closer, “Come here, mate, alright? It’s okay.”

“I almost lost him again, Adam,” Robert mumbled against the younger man’s shoulder.

“I know, I know,” Adam whispered into his hair. Aaron had terrified them both.

After a few seconds, Robert pulled away and made to straighten up, “Sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“Hey,” Adam stopped him, “It’s okay, alright?”

Robert nodded gratefully then dipped his head, “I didn’t think, I would get him out. He was stuck behind the steering column. And he was so scared. He told me…he told me to leave him. I could never…”

Adam’s eyes widened; shocked by how traumatic the experience must have been. He hadn’t wanted to think about it much, beyond the fact that Aaron was ok, but he realised that Robert didn’t have that luxury.

Robert noticed Adam had zoned out, “Hey, Adam. I’m sorry. You don’t need this right now.”

Adam blinked, “No, no…it’s fine.” He looked at Robert properly, “Mate, I can’t thank you enough for saving Aaron’s life.”

“Yeah,” Robert bobbed his head with a self deprecating smile. Sometimes none of it felt real. 

“Never thought I’d say this,” Adam said, honestly, “But you’re good for him.”

Robert snorted, “He’s good for me, you mean.”

“Well, yeah,” Adam smiled but then he turned serious again, “I mean it, Robert. You make him happier than I've ever seen.”

The sincerity that shone in Adam’s eyes was almost too much for Robert to process. He was so used to people saying Aaron had made him a better person, and he had, but it was new to hear that he had been a good influence on Aaron. Through the surge of warmth that he felt, he suddenly had a realisation of who he was sitting with. He swallowed before he made his admission,

“I was wrong, you know?” he said to an immediately confused Adam. He smiled as he clarified, “You are right for my sister.”

Adam tilted his head almost disbelievingly but Robert just shrugged, “You make her happy.”

Deciding that Robert was being honest, Adam grinned, “She makes me happy, mate.”

“I’m sorry for-“ Robert began but Adam put a hand on his knee and squeezed,

“Doesn’t matter now, eh?” he said, “Just know that I will always do my best for Vic, ok? Your sister is safe with me.”

Robert nodded and then smiled, “Yeah, and I’ll always do my best for Aaron. Your brother is safe with me.”

Adam beamed and laughed, “Deal.”

…

“Hey, sleepy head,” Vic whispered as she saw Aaron’s eyes start to flicker open. When they settled on her, he smiled,

“Hey.”

“Robert has gone with Adam to collect his car,” Vic explained as she saw her friend’s eyes scan the empty space beside the bed, “They shouldn’t be long.”

“Ah,” Aaron said, shifting slightly in the bed.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” Aaron said with a small nod.

“Good,” Vic reached across and brushed a hand through his hair, “Don’t scare us like that again, ok?”

“I don’t plan on it,” Aaron told her. He waited until she had removed her hand and then reached up to itch his nose. He saw Vic drop her eyes and knew that she had caught a glimpse of his scars. He replaced his arm and sighed, “Sleeves aren’t quite long enough on this hospital gown.”

Vic looked back up at him with a smile. “Erm…hate to warn you but that gown doesn’t have a back to it so the sleeves should be the least of your worries,” she joked.

Aaron snorted but then looked down at his arm. However, the piece of silver on his finger caught his attention and he couldn’t help but smile. Vic caught him out straight away, she grinned,

“Who’d have thought it, eh?” She mused, “Aaron Dingle, getting married.”

Aaron looked up at her and rolled his eyes, “Shut-up.”

Vic laughed, “Oh come, after everything you used to say.”

“Huh,” Aaron huffed out a laugh of his own but then his face slowly changed.

“What?” Vic asked softly, sensing something was wrong.

Aaron shook his head and blinked back tears, “I didn’t think Aaron Livesy would have ever made it here.”

There was so much in that one statement that Vic too found herself blinking back tears. She reached over and took hold of her friend’s hand,

“You deserve the world, Aaron, ok? I am so proud of you.”

Aaron ducked his head with a shy, overwhelmed smile. Vic squeezed his hand,

“And now you get to sort my brother out on a daily basis so good luck with that.”

Looking back up sharply and seeing the humour in Vic’s eyes, Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You have to sort out Adam on a daily basis.”

“Yeah,” Vic snorted but then she rubbed a thumb across Aaron’s ring, “How’s about I keep looking after your brother, if you look after mine?”

“Deal,” Aaron nodded and then he bit his lip, “Can you believe how things have worked out?”

Vic narrowed her eyes and shrugged, “What? You never thought that after we’d slept together that I’d end up married to your best friend and you’d end up engaged to my brother? Come on, Aaron. You clearly lack imagination.”

When Robert and Adam returned to the hospital Vic and Aaron were in fits of giggles. 

…


End file.
